Happily ever after
by Elessthehedgecat
Summary: Amy Rose contemplates her relationship with Sonic, when she realises her love is in grave danger and only she can help him. Sonamy


**Happily ever after**

Eless: Gee it sure has been a while since i've updated! Well heres a story I did for a school english project. I know it's short, but thats what it had to be. Enjoy anyway!

Copyright: Sonic and amy are copyrights of SEGA and SONIC TEAM

AMY P.O.V

I supose your expecting one of those "once upon a time" stories. You know, about princess's being resqued by gallant heroes, falling in love and ending with " and they lived happily ever after"? Well I'm sorry to disapoint you, but this isnt one of those stories.

" vegetarian burger to table twelve!" the chef yells from behind the counter. I pick up the plate and skate to table twelve. My name is Amy Rose, I'm a 14 year old hedgehog girl and im...

" Excuse me, can I have my burger now?"

... Single.

" Um, sorry." I say and set the plate down and collect the money from the customer. I'm a waitress at the Chaos Cafe' if you haven't already noticed. Its 3.00PM and at it's busiest since the kids from the local school have been let out. I almost slip over when trying to duck in and out of the tables and remind myself I'm on rollerskates, another "spectacular" idea from my sister, Eless. Speak of the devil.

" Still got your mind on Sonic and not your job?" she says smugly while gracefully skating around me, obviously she saw me stumble.

" Yeah." I sigh and straighten up my short pink hair.

" Holy crap girl, you've been practically worshipping this guy for years! I think its time to move on now." Pizu says from a top Eless's shoulder. Pizu is a yellow animal-like creature, about a foot and a half tall and had short, stubby paws and feet. He has long, black-tipped ears on top of his head and three bangs hung in his face, and his tail is flat and zig-zagged with a huge triangle on top. I think he's becoming quite chubby.

" Pizu's right Amy. This guy does'nt pay any attention to you, and theres plenty other guys." eless explains and crosses her arms. Eless has longer hair than mine, but the same colour pink. She's half a hedgehog, half a cat, and has a long, skinny tail with a ring around it. Even over her work uniform she wears long, black fingerless gloves.

" Look guys, lets just get back to work." I say with annoyance and skate away.

The boy they were talking about, Sonic, means the world to me. He's a blue fifteen year old hedgehog with long hair-like quills. I've been chasing him for years now, but he's never shown any affection. I used to think that maybe if I kept my faith in him then eventually he'd ask me out, now i'm not so sure. Maybe they're is right, maybe i should move on with my life.

I stop skating and look up at the ceiling

" But I cant let go." I whisper to myself.

A loud screaming noise interrupts my thoughts and I turn around sharply.

" Oh my god, thats Sonic!" I exclaim, there is a huge robot outside on the street and in its metal claw is Sonic! Everyone outside and inside the cafe' are screaming and running away in terror. I have to do something... I take off my rollerskates and run outside, pushing my way through the crowd. I only realise the size of the monster when I get close, it was a collosal, terrofing heap of metal, and the shrieking of the metal scraping together hurt my ears. It's not clear what it wants, but i have to stop it. I swallow my fear and summon my giant, magical hammer into my hand from thin air, I take careful aim, and then throw the hammer at the arm of the robot. The hammer shoots through the air and barely misses the arm, but ricoshets off a nearby building and slams into the robot's head! In a flood of sparks the

robot trembles and then stops dead in it's tracks, shutting down. It's arms fall limp and drops my beloved Sonic down to the ground, who lands gracefully on his feet.

" Sonic!" I exclaim and cling on to him tight with my face buried in his furry chest. " I'm so glad your safe."

" Nice to see you too Amy, but could you..." I hear him struggle to say.

I look up and realise I'm choking him again.

" Oops, sorry." I blurt out and let go. I keep my eyes locked on him, hoping he would should me that smirk I love so much.

" Thanks Amy, I thought I was a goner." he said smirking and winked, making me melt on the spot. He saw my face and laughed, and my face felt hot. I'm not going to give up on Sonic, today made me remember how much I love him, and I'm sure he feels the same. Who knows? Maybe this will actually end like one of those "happily ever after" stories.

" So, are you doing anything tonight?"

God I hope so.

**END**

Eless: So what did you think? Will i get an A? XD


End file.
